A Late Night Comfort
by AdventureBound
Summary: One shot. Woody wakes up in the night, depressed. Buzz is on hand to comfort and protect his cowboy. Buzz x Woody, no spoilers for TS3. Quite angsty!


Hey guys this is a complete one shot! I started writing this days ago and lost the feel for it, so if it ends adbruptly sorry! :P

So I finally saw Toy Story 3 in 3D today and although I loved it, I completely found myself hating how much Buzz was swooning over Jessie through pratically the whole film, it made me mad! Is that just me? So tonight I'm going to start writing my next fic of Buzz and Woody fluff! :p

Look out!

Also I'm probably gonna start writing fics with TS3 spoilers in...If anyone wants one without TS3 spoilers in let me know and I'll get on it!

* * *

It was late, there was little sound from the quiet bedroom, everyone was asleep as they should be. All for except one toy…

Woody lifted Buzz's arm that was draped over his waist, Andy was staying at a friend's tonight across the road and Woody found it hard to sleep without him. Buzz never flinched; he murmured a little but rolled over on to his other side underneath the 'Buzz Lightyear' bedspread.

Woody wasn't feeling too happy tonight, it wasn't just the thought that Andy wasn't here, he just felt very low and sad in general. As he slid down the sheets he sat on the end of the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest, he leant his head against the wood.

A part of him wondered what Andy was doing, just lately he hadn't been playing with Buzz and himself as much, he seemed to be becoming more distant and Woody knew that the teenage years were only a months away.

"Woody…" Buzz mumbled, in the background and Woody knew Buzz wouldn't be asleep for too much longer.

Their relationship had blossomed over the past few years, they'd become an item or a 'thing' as Andy had called it when talking to his mom about girls and girlfriends. Clearly Woody hoped he found a nice girl to settle down with and not follow in his toys footsteps, though there was absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, it was just something Woody never saw in Andy.

"Woody…" That time Buzz sounded a little bit more anxious, a little more desperate for his male lover. His hand reached out towards Woody as if Woody was right there inside of his dream…crawling down the bed, Woody crawled over the top of him, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

It seemed to calm the space ranger, his hand drifted along the edge of Woody's cowboy hips and down his blue coloured leg until it dropped to the bed. Woody returned to his sitting position at the end of the bed.

Woody couldn't remember a time he loved Buzz more, they were so open with one another that it made the chat shows Andy's mom dribbled about sound boring! Heck Woody would have a field day on one of them shows, the things they talked about was unbelievable, so much so when Slinky almost caught him watching one once, he had to throw a towel over Slinky so he couldn't hear the tail end, before Woody turned it off.

Humans were such weird creatures, such fragile human beings, Woody was glad to be a toy you could get tossed about a room and only wake up with a sore head…If it were a human they'd probably be dead.

"Woody…" Buzz sat up on his elbows, looking down the bed.

"Buzz go back to sleep, your dreaming."

"No I'm not…Come back to bed; it's cold in here without you."

"I can't sleep…"

"Why?"

"Because I just can't."

"Is something the matter?"

"No…"

"Yes there is…" Buzz got up and crawled down the bed to him, coming up behind him, Buzz pulled him back into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around him as Woody curled into a ball to connect more with him, resting his head on Buzz's shoulder.

Buzz stroked his neck, placing butterfly kisses everywhere his fingers touched. As his lips caressed his neck, his hand began to wander off down one side of his arm, all the way down to his hand where his fingers interlaced with Woody's.

Woody purred a little, kissing Buzz's other hand which he was holding too. As Buzz placed the final kiss, he began to rock gently with Woody in his arms, his head resting against Woody's so he could whisper gently to his ear.

"Talk to me cowboy…"

"It's nothing Buzz really, I just feel a little…Sad is all."

"Sad about what? Us?"

"Never Buzz, never." Woody reaffirmed his love by turning to kiss his space rangers lips softly, looking into his blue eyes. Buzz seemed comforted by that gesture, he returned the kiss just a softly and yet it began to turn into more, Buzz was getting heated and yet Woody was clearly not in the mood, he broke the kiss early and looked to Buzz.

"Please don't…"

"Sorry…" Buzz looked a little dejected…

"No, Buzz I am…I'm not me tonight, I'm not anybody, I'm just a toy tonight and it's probably best if I get out of your way." Woody sat up but the space ranger pulled him back.

"Hey I'm your guy…If you wanna talk we'll talk."

"I wanna…" Woody could feel the tears welling up inside of him, Buzz had never ever seen him cry before, not like he felt he was about to.

"Kiss?" Buzz joked, but Woody took it the wrong way.

"Is that ALL you think about?" Woody jerked away and stood. "Well fine go kiss the pillow alone tonight cos I am NOT sleeping with you."

Throwing himself off the edge of the bed Woody ran, he ran and ran until he was downstairs in the hall, in the kitchen, through the doggy door, in the backyard and to the edge of the backyard that ran onto a field. He ran till his legs would no longer carry him, which was somewhere in the middle of that field, there he dropped to his knees and screamed as loud as he could and as hard as he could, which thankfully nobody around could hear.

After the screaming stopped he dropped to his knees and broke down, sobbing like a newborn baby. His hands gripped the dirt, the mud passed between his fingers, his hat had blown off in the breeze and he didn't care, he felt the tears splash against his hands as they dripped from his eyes and landed in the mud, mixing it so it stuck against his fingers like a paste.

He was crying so hard he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he hated himself, he hated Buzz, he hated Andy, he hated living, he didn't want to exist, he wanted to die, he wanted to be crushed to death in agony, he wanted freedom, he wanted peace, he wanted to die right now and he shouted all of these things in vain as if speaking to someone who was listening.

Again he threw his head back and screamed, so loud this time he swore he saw a light come on in a house across the field, but it turned out to be a car light passing. His lungs filled and refuelled his anger, his tears pouring down his golden cheeks, the mud in his hands he threw out to the sides as he fell once more to the ground. This time he didn't support himself, he didn't even try, and he just threw himself into that muddy soil and laid there in self pity sobbing his heart out.

Little did he know Buzz hadn't just let him run off without a fight, he'd only been seconds behind him and had saw the whole episode, he never knew Woody was so depressed, this wasn't just a little sorrow, everything was eating away at him and Buzz hadn't noticed the cracks, this was a huge crack, that split wide open and Buzz intended to be there for him, if he'd let him.

Buzz walked past the cowboy's hat and gently stopped next to him, kneeling down in the mud and rubbing his back as he sobbed. "Come on Woody…"

Woody cut him off, shaking off his touch and angrily pushing him away as he got up. But Buzz was no pushover, he got up and grabbed Woody's arm, yanking him back, Woody let out all of his anger trying to break free until he eventually fell into Buzz arms, feeling completely drained.

They both sunk to their knees, Buzz's hold on Woody never faltering until he knew the cowboy had calmed down. "Shh…" Buzz whispered gently as Woody began to sob again, into his lovers arms though this time. "Its okay Woody I'm here…"

Woody mumbled things between sobs but none of it made sense, eventually he gave up and was just content to be held by Buzz, Buzz let him, he wanted Woody to know he could be THIS open with him and if there was more then he could be even more open with him.

Eventually Woody released his final tear, his sobs turned into more desperate pleas for cuddles, Buzz was in no short amount of them, still sat on his legs Buzz turned Woody into him, cupping his arm under his legs and an arm around his back his hand gently holding his face to his shoulder.

"Lets get you home." He whispered, Woody never replied, but Buzz knew it wasn't expected, they stopped briefly and Woody picked up his hat from Buzz's arms. The walk home was quiet and solemn, Buzz was worried about his lover and yet he appeared to everyone so confident. Some of the toys had woken up in all of the commotion; they were waiting in Andy's room as Buzz carried Woody in.

The cowboy had drifted off into a light sleep and Buzz didn't have the heart to wake him, so he wasn't about to let anyone else. He hushed them before they could speak. "Go back to bed, its okay, he's just tired." Most of them complied; it was too late at night to be asking questions.

"Woody?" Bo walked over, Buzz shook his head. "Just go Bo…Please." She realized in some way it would normally have been her to be comforting Woody, though she felt left out she complied and returned to Molly's room.

They needed somewhere private and as Buzz walked to the bed, he knew that place wasn't it, so turning around he walked straight back out, heading for the spare bedroom. Andy's mom had made the room especially for guests, but it would do for them for tonight.

As Buzz reached the top of the bed with a little help from a few boxes, he walked the sheets gently laying down his lover so his head fell against the pillow so softly. Taking his hat off and laying it to one side. Coming down by his side, he stroked the mans tanned cheek, his eyes softly fluttered open, they were red from crying, drowsy for lack of sleep and longing for Buzz.

"I'm sorry…" Woody whispered.

"Shh…Sleep cowboy."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can, I'm here."

"I don't want to…"

"Why?"

"Because it'll all be gone…"

"What will?"

"Everything, you, me, Andy…"

"I'm not leaving you Woody."

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart." Buzz kissed his forehead, looking into his lush brown eyes. "I'll make the bad guys go away."

"I love you Buzz…"

"I love you too Woody." With that Woody began to drift, his eyes closed and Buzz let him know he was still here by continuously smoothing his forehead, cheek and shoulder. After a good few moments, Woody gently purred his usual sleep.

As Buzz watched over him, he knew that for some reason out there, Woody had completely derailed; he knew Woody had been worried about Andy for a long time and he wondered now whether he was only scratching the surface when he saw the deep brotherly type love he had with Andy.

Woody had never told him what the deal was with the kid, but Buzz knew whatever it was before Andy it wasn't good. Either way, right now Woody was sleeping, he was at peace with the world and that eased Buzz's mind. Coming down beside him, Buzz rested his head in the pillow, still with one arm softly smoothing Woody's chest.

Without another thought, Buzz found himself slipping too into dreamland, before he could argue, he was gone, his mind dreaming.

"No…No…Please don't…Let me go…I'm not ready…there! Argh!" Woody shot up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding, his head throbbing, his mind swimming, he was physically shaking. Buzz felt him jolt upwards, it woke him with a start and he immediately sat up to Woody, his arms around him. "Its okay Woody, I'm here…" He soothed, Woody brought his hands to face, covering the tears as he rested his arms on his knees and sobbed to them once again.

"I can't do this anymore…" He suddenly shook Buzz off and was about to get up, no doubt in Buzz's mind for another run, but Buzz yanked him down hard and straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head.

"Woody! Stop this!" Buzz made him look him in the eyes.

"Leave me alone!"

"No! Woody listen to me, I'm not playing cat and mouse in that field with you tonight, your gonna sit here and tell me what's going on do I make myself clear!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!"

"I hate everything I am, I wish I was dead, how's that for a start?" Woody angrily looked to him. "You think just because you're my boyfriend I'll hold back? Well not likely Buzz Lightyear! I hate you, I wish you would leave me the hell alone, you make me so angry!" Buzz knew he didn't mean it and he didn't, Woody was spilling out anything just to get Buzz to let him go, Buzz wasn't falling for it.

"Try another one Woody!"

"Argh!" He fought to break free but Buzz had the upper hand. "GET AWAY!" Woody screamed, until once again he gave up. "I'm a failure…" He finally broke down, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

Buzz looked to him and released the grip he had on Woody's wrists. Woody sat up with Buzz still in his lap, looking to him as he sobbed. "Soon Andy will grow up and he'll leave me behind and I'll be nothing more than a memory!"

"Andy won't leave for a while Woody, we still have time…"

"And how often have YOU been played with this past month Buzz? Andy's growing up and he doesn't want to play anymore…I can't…I can't let him go Buzz…" Woody's hands rested palm down on Buzz's chest and Woody fell into him sobbing gently.

""Ahh Woody…" Buzz tried to comfort him. "We all know that day will come, when it does, we'll be by each other's side the whole time."

"You might be able to let go of him…But…"

"But what Woody? What are you gonna do? You can't stop Andy from growing up…"

"No but I can end my life when he decided he's had enough."

"…You would do that?"

"Probably."

"To me...?"

"Buzz…"

"No Woody you said forever, are you talking forever or just till Andy leaves?"

"Buzz…I…I'm scared."

Buzz lifted his chin and placed a gentle kiss on his tanned skin forehead, then his lips. "I'm scared too Woody, but no matter what Andy decides, wherever we go and whatever we do…It wont matter so long as we remember the love he gave us and the love we feel for each other. My life exists now in Andy as only a fading memory, but for in you I live and breathe each day as if it was my first. I love that about you, I love the fact that I can wake up to you, even if I'm in a dark, cold box. I love the fact that you'll say something and it'll make me go all mushy inside, even if I am stuffed in a black sack and thrown out into the trash. I love you with all of my heart Woody and I wish you could see that it goes beyond Andy."

Woody looked to him with longing eyes, Buzz pressed his lips slowly to his cowboys, their mouths opened and their tongues danced, Woody began to feel better, to feel the love once again, he began to realize in that moment that Buzz was what was after Andy and during.

"I love you Buzz Lightyear." Woody whispered, Buzz smiled.

"I love you too cowboy…" Woody finally gave into the torture in his head, he gave in to Buzz and let Buzz take control of his emotions. Laying peacefully into the sheets, they cuddled one another until morning, the start of a new day.


End file.
